


Domestic Bliss

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Obscure and British Commentfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Compared to fighting Morgaine's army, cooking breakfast should be a simple matter... shouldn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livii/gifts).



> The prompt was: Doctor Who, Bambera/Ancelyn, modern technology

"Have at you!" Ancelyn struck his foe once again, to no avail.

Winifred padded into the kitchen, seemingly only half awake. "What's..." She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and took stock of the situation. "Not this _again_." 

"The toaster." Ancelyn glared at the offending appliance. "It refuses to behave." 

"What've you been doing to it?" 

"I smote it a mighty blow, as you told me." 

"You can't just make toasters work by hitting them without knowing what you're doing. Out the way." She pushed him to one side. "Now, watch and learn." 

No less violently than Ancelyn had, she rammed the lever into the down position. Though it had steadfastly refused to obey him, it yielded to her and engaged. The elements glowed into life. 

"Every time I did that, it popped up again," Ancelyn complained. 

"Yeah. But I know what I'm doing. Now, make yourself useful and fry me some bacon." 

Maintaining, at least, the appearance of fearlessness, Ancelyn steeled himself for battle with the cooker.


End file.
